


Ghost Town

by AbsolutelyMango



Series: Spiral's Night Vale [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/M, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyMango/pseuds/AbsolutelyMango
Summary: Ain't no rest for these sleeping dogs, Welcome to Night Vale
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Series: Spiral's Night Vale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656430
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Ghost Town

Tim was surprised to be seeing things.

He hadn't seen things in... in a while. He doesn't know how long it's been.

He looks around and he has no idea where he is, nothing looks familiar.

Maybe the Unknowing did win...

No.

Things felt too familiar for that to be true.

He contemplated this for a bit longer, then looked down at his hands.. Huh. He could kind of see through his hands.

The world was familiar, but different, and he couldn't place how.

Tim groans, sitting up and dusting sand that wasn't on him off. He looks around and heads to what looks like a town. At least he can get a point of reference by seeing people.

It took only a few seconds around these people to learn that this was probably America. The second thing he learned was that people could see him most of the time and they didn't flinch at that, accepting his ghostly form as he was. He didn't really know how to feel about that.

He wandered around the town, occasionally talking to people and learning where he was. A town called Night Vale. It was an odd town, but the locals seemed unfazed, so he didn't bother for now.

He did manage to find some other ghosts, talked to them and learned a few tricks.

"Tim?"

Tim flinched and turned around, staring at someone who should have been familiar, but her memories were tainted by another's image.

Sasha.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You look like you've seen a ghost." She grins, a bright beautiful smile. She looked almost unaffected by the events of the last few months, asides from the worm holes from Jane's attack.

"Is... is it really you?"

"Yes, it's me Tim." Her grin starts to falter. "Do.. do you remember me? I didn't think I was that forgettable."

"No! No, it's not that!" He shakes his head and gives her a tired smile. "It's been a long few years. How've you been?"

She looks him over, then gives him a hug. "Better with you here. Come on, let's have a walk and talk, you seem like you have a lot to get off your chest."

He looks her over, remembering what they used to be, before Not!Sasha broke them apart and replaced him with some random guy. He held her transparent form closer, refusing to let her disappear from his life again. "Yeah... I have a lot to catch you up on."

She pulls back and smiles, straightening his Hawaiian shirt and patting his chest. "We've got all the time in the world now."

"Now and forever.." Tim smiles and kisses her forehead.


End file.
